User talk:GrislyGrizzly
Welcome Hi, welcome to Suda51 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Suda51 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 07:42, 16 July 2009 About "Glatons" Hi! Excuse my ignorance if it turns out to be evident, but with concern to the Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly topic and reason you gave for the revert edits, I wanted to know what the source materials calling the serpate mechas "Glastons" are. Although I'm not well read on outside materials, I don't believe the original game or official materials ever referred to them as Glastons. I'm not too sure about it myself, but the closest word I found for it was "unit" from the trading cards, as in "Strawberry's unit" and so on. In the booklet that comes with the game, it only described Travis' Glastonbury figure as taking "three different forms". I only know of HealingTouch's article that calls them Glastons, but it doesn't say where it gets its sources from. I come from an academic background, so I'm always calling to question secondary sources to be sure of its reliability. It would be good if you could show where the mechas are officially called Glastons so we can put this subject to rest. I thank you very much for your time. 08:00, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply! Wow, then I guess "Glaston" is the way to go. Thanks for clearing that up. 12:40, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Sylvia! Hi, it's me again. This one will be short: Silvia Christel's name is spelt "Sylvia"! -- 16:19, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Well, if it means anything to you, it seems that "Sylvia" Christel is more used than "Silvia" on the internet; even Google tried to correct the spelling to Sylvia. From the list if sources of her name, it seems like only the subtitles spell it the other way; and I have no doubt that most fans refer to her as Sylvia. Considering that alone, I think it would be better using "Sylvia" on this wiki, even though you may have your own reservations. It would be my opinion that the translators of the subtitles were the ones who got it wrong, having originally translated by phonetics alone (katakana). How do you think? -- 16:55, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::That's good, I agree. I could write up the relevant section for the Sylvia Christel page right now, but I think it would take a bot or something like that to change back the spelling on all the other pages on this wiki. Would you be capable of doing that? -- 05:55, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::What a coincidence; my internet is doing that, too, though probably because I've already gone over the download limit. I'll do the article and make little changes to other articles on impulse if I happen upon such a situation. Good job on all your hard work, by the way! You're doing amazing stuff on the wiki. :) -- 06:16, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's ambition for you! I myself am not much of a gamer, unfortunately, but I can get quite intensely involved in learning about that which I do take an interest to. That means I really won't be able to add to the other parts of this wiki; in fact, I have a history of suddenly disappearing from the scene of something that I was quite into, so don't get mad if one day, I'm gone, never to come back. It's something I won't be able to control. All that matters is to do what we can with the time that is given to us! ::::By the way, what happened to the section for Sylvia's spelling? -- 07:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::No problem, it was just a paragraph. -- 07:45, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Good work with the spelling replacement. I've just rewritten the missing paragraph. Good luck and don't burn yourself out with those clothing articles! -- 15:36, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Nathan reference I got the scans from The Nintendo, and I believe it was the June 12 2009 issue of Weekly Famitsu, released for May 29, from what I gather from the official site. 17:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Man...you are quite the No More Heroes fan I see. That's so awesome...it's easily my favorite game of this current generation. Very nice wallpapers too, btw. :D Look forward to getting to know you and discussing some NMH stuff. lol We Met Before I'm the same Nathan Copeland thats on Gamefaqs hahahaha I'm just posting pics of the characters because i can hardly wait for this game anymore i wish it could come out early but we will just have to wait January :) --Nathan Copeland 21:49, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Can u tell me what is better than over 9000? ORLY? Teasers! Teasers! So this plethora of teasers that has been released these past two days. CRAZY! So much to take in. Which is your favorite? And have you noticed anything revealing in any of them? Edit: Ahh ok I see. Yea check ign, gametrailers and 1up. They're spread out. Crazy stuff. Ripped No More Heroes images Awesome work ripping all of the cards from NMH! There are a number of .bin files in the game, with the file heading 47 43 54 30. How did you turn them into viewable images? Did you write your own application? I'm really interested in this kind of stuff, so if you could tell me your methods that would be great. Psychomax 01:46, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Do you have any idea what this is? There's a ad for it on GhM's webpage http://ebten.jp/eb-store/p/9784757739994/?aid=crp# There's a cartoon of Suda on it and it mentions airport51, google translate didn't help me figure anything out. --Fearfulsymmetry 18:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :So I guess it's the book, I wonder what's it like. Fearfulsymmetry 23:45, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Dr. Letz Shake I just wanted to say, I think Dr. Letz Shake is Letz Shake. For one he said he was rank 5. 2.- Dr. Shake wasn't capable of speech. 3.- when you kill him, during the 8-Bit Ranking screen, it says "LETZ SHAKE". CrackLawliet 20:32, February 14, 2010 (UTC) NMH Character pages As I explain here, I think we should organize the NMH character pages. Do you have any objections to this idea? Are you okay with me starting to edit pages this way? Fearfulsymmetry 00:53, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Guidelines and Priorities I think that we should make a guideline page, and a priority listing page. These could make things more organized for new users and give editors some suggestions on what to do. What do you think?? Fearfulsymmetry 21:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) For the love of god.. Listen, Letz Shake is Dr. Letz Shake, why can't you accept that? He stated he was the former Rank 5 of the UAA, Dr. Shake was a weapon of Letz Shake's, the rank up screen states him as Letz Shake, and Dr. Shake's brain was bisected by Henry, Letz Shake's was still whole, therefore able to put in the machine. Now please, accept the fact Dr. Letz Shake is Letz Shake and get on with life, we have too many internet wars about video games already. NoMoreHeroes488 20:38, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Didn't the interview kinda confirm it? Fearfulsymmetry 01:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) oh... oh.. sorry about that, i just saw that you were the last to edit.... anyway, never mind, sorry to bother you My Point Hi Vixen I understand what you mean about the sign just saying Guan, but it's title in the game is supermarket Guan. And Guan doesn't sound really cool anyway C yah, Your Sincerely Blizaga101 (I apologize the last thing I wanted was to irritate you, Sorry). Hey I've been editing this site for a while and am a big fan of Suda51. I was wondering if you could grant me administratorship. I really like this website and want to make it awesome. Spongebathbill hasn't edited this site in a while, and you are away from the internet so I think we should have another admin. Thanks for your time. Fearfulsymmetry 23:50, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi from Wikia Content Team Hi Vixen. Joe from Wikia here. With Shadow of the Damned coming out soon, we thought you guys might be interested in a custom logo (similar to the old one - Grasshopper Manufacture logo + "SUDA51 WIKI") and a new background image based on the upcoming game. I made a preview that you can check out here. If you'd like to use it, just say the word and I'll set it up, or if you would prefer something different, let me know what you have in mind. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:40, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm glad you liked the background image and logo. I set it live on the Wikia skin. Also, I forgot to ask about reworking the main page, as mentioned on its talk page by Tae about a week ago. The idea is to switch from the collapsible tables to an icon for each game that links to its main article or category page or whatever page you guys choose. The main page redesign would also involve using column tags ( and ) which allows the content on the page to "wrap around" the ad that displays (using the Wikia skin), rather than the ad covering the top part and pushing down everything else. (See the Half-Life Wiki that Tae mentioned for an example of a wiki using the main page column tags.) If you're OK with that, I'll get started, and when I'm done, I'll help you design a custom skin for Monobook. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Awesome. I'll get started on a mockup page using the 10 games currently listed on the main page. Then I'll show you the mockup before going live with it in case there are any tweaks you'd like to do to it. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm done with the mockup page. Check out it using the Wikia skin. The big gray box is a placeholder image to represent the exact size and position of the main page ad. Also notice that I moved the Featured article section to the left column to better "even out" the columns at the bottom of the page. Let me know if you want me to make any adjustments. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:42, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Cool. I just moved the new layout to the main page. First thing Monday morning I'll start on a custom Monobook skin, so think about how you'd like it to look (colors, background image) and message me with any details you have. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:13, April 22, 2011 (UTC) To make the round icons, here's what I did in Photoshop: *create a 100x100 pixel document with transparent background *select the circular marquee tool *set the Style (in the Options bar) to 'Fixed size' and enter 100 for width and height *click anywhere on the document and move the circle selection to center it *in a separate document, select the part of the image to be used (may need to resize the image first) *with the 100x100 circle selection active, choose Edit > Paste Into and move the image as needed *save as PNG Hope that helps. :') JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hi Vixen. Since you haven't given me any details about what you would want on a custom Monobook skin, I wanted to check in and ask if you still do want that, or if you plan to use the new Wikia skin. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::You should be seeing the new Monobook skin. If not, do a hard refresh (Ctrl+F5) to clear your browser cache. Let me know if that looks good or if you want me to make any changes to it. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::No worries. I made the Monobook logo transparent and uploaded it, as you can see here. At the moment, the image server cache hasn't fully updated yet, so I'm still seeing the old version of the logo in the logo area, but the new version should show up there soon. Glad you liked the skin. ':) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Quick Questions from EarthBound Wiki Hello! Sorry to bother you, but I just have a couple questions about EarthBound Wiki that I figured you'd be more likely to see here. *I split the Tessie page into Tessie (EarthBound) and Tessie (Mother 3), but I didn't know where the two redirects you made (Tassie and Tessy) should link to. I presume Tessie (EarthBound), but I figured that checking with you was best. Or, could I just delete them? (I know the original message I left on your talk page mentioned Tessie also, but that was because I got distracted while writing the message.) *Just a weird question: why did Antoine, Androgyny, and Adamantium link to Dr. Andonuts? Thanks in advance for your reply, (Argh, my sig's redlinking because I'm on the wrong wiki. Would you be able to reply on my EB Wiki page please?) Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 07:13, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, my mind really is fuzzy at this time of the morning. I didn't split the page; I was going through all the pages redirecting to Tessie and fixing their links to go to the correct page. And I know my sig isn't redlinking now, but could you still reply on my EB Wiki page please?) [[User:Ant1pr0t0n|Ant1pr0t0n] (Talk) 07:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC)] :No, it's okay. I already figured asking you about some trivial thing you did over 3 years ago was a long shot (I don't even remember what I had for breakfast today...). I'm going to redirect the two Tessie ones to the EarthBound character, and let the Dr. Andonuts redirects stay deleted. The best info I could find was that one Pigmask calls him Dr. Androgyny by mistake, but I don't think any of the 3 are needed. Thanks again for the help, and best of luck on your future editing! (PS: Just to organize my talk page, I'm going to add your reply to the 'Questions/Replies' section I have on the page. I try to let people know when I do this so they can object if they don't agree with the move.) Sincerely, Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 05:16, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Shadows of the Damned Hi Vixen Windstorm, My name is Peter and I'm staff at Wikia. I wanted to let you know that we're very excited about the upcoming Shadows of the Damned. So excited in fact, we are planning to create a separate wiki for it. We're hoping you will support us in this and that you and the other admins will continue to admin the new wiki as we are fans of your great work on Suda51. Please let me know your thoughts on this as soon as possible. Thanks! Bchwood 00:29, July 1, 2011 (UTC) The Silver Hey! I'm just a random editor passing by--you said on your profile that you'd played every chapter of The Silver. Did you play them in the original Japanese or were you able to find a ROM/translation of the game somewhere out there? Just curious, since I've been immensely interested in the Kill the Past series and want to know more about The Silver before I pick up Flower Sun and Rain again. Thanks in advance! Kidcomrade 10:48, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Flag The flag in No more Heroes anyone know what flag its a take on? Thanks Mic New site background? Yo. Since we're coming up to a thousand pages of content - not to mention Killer is Dead being just around the corner - do you think we should try and get a new, Killer Is Dead-themed background for the wiki? The SOTD one is looking pretty old hat now, plus it probably gives some people the impression that it isn't being updated regularly. I also feel like we should do something special-ish for reaching 1000 pages, but I can't really think of anything... Oven Man (talk) 09:48, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hello GrislvGrizzlv, I do not wish to bother you as I am recent to this Wikia and therefore have no true right to informally speak with you with the certain subject I want to speak with you about. I am an admin from the Lollipop Chainsaw Wikia, and I wanted to know if you would be interested/satisfied with me asking you if I could affiliate my Wikia with yours as I my Wikia's subject is related to SUDA51. I hope this request is not in anyway a burden. WhitePinoy (talk) 16:18, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Liberate Honors We actually already have a page for the Honors/Gallery section over at Liberation Maiden Gallery... Oven Man (talk) 10:55, October 5, 2013 (UTC) The H.P. Lovecraft Wiki Hello, GrislyGrizzly, I was wondering if you would be willing to return to the H.P. Lovecraft wiki, or perhaps promote me to Adminsitrator status to allow me to take over for you. ~Treekaru, Lord of Swag (talk) 20:58, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Request Hello, I would like to request a deletion to my recent blog post: Does LC deserve a sequel. WhitePinoy (talk) 01:19, June 2, 2014 (UTC) The Silver Case Well, but the English name has been used officially, on Grasshopper's official English website - see here. And although their site's English version is a little sloppy, it's definitely written by an English speaker and employee, so I think it's probably about as canon a source as you can get. I think the Art of Grasshopper Manufacture book used it too. Secondly "case" and "incident" are pretty closely linked when it comes to translating "Jiken" from my understanding of the word, since although "incident" is the literal translation it a good portion of the time refers to a crime being investigated as well, i.e. "case". Of course, we might have to wait until the long-promised and still-promised English version comes out one day (I hope) and see what they call it then for more information. -A : Yep, I do have the art book. Although it's generally good, it's not as comprehensive as I would like - some parts are very nice, but it's mostly for newer games. So stuff like Lollipop Chainsaw and SotD have a lot of sketches and monster designs and stuff, but then killer7 is mostly just high-res renders of the models, and what Grasshopper I guess considers "minor games" like Diabolical Pitch, michigan, Contact and licensed games often just get some text and box art. Still glad that this book exists at all, though. -A The Silver Case Remastered Edition Hi! I'm guessing you've probably seen the big news by now - that the Silver Case is getting a remake of sorts. I don't know if you're particularly involved with the wiki any more, but would it be possible to update the front page so that it's mentioned in the news sidebar? Maybe we should even consider getting a new background for the site once GHM releases a suitable image (or just reuse an old image). If you're already on the case and I'm just being slow, apologies! Gurney Slade (talk) 18:59, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Hi GrislyGrizzly! My name is Awyman13, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for the . I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, styling, infoboxes, templates, etc., please contact me on my talk page. - Awyman13 21:22, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Speed Buster Buster Launcher Absaddie (talk) 03:08, October 10, 2019 (UTC)Do you know where I could find a source for the Buster Launcher being a "radioactive particle beam cannon"? Thanks Absaddie (talk) 03:08, October 10, 2019 (UTC)